world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022215FateRyspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 01:07 -- 01:07 GT: ~Fate! Fate, are yov here?~ 01:07 TA: fuck what now 01:07 GT: ~More importantly, are yov all right? Death iʃ never an eaʃy experience.~ 01:07 TA: dude 01:07 TA: honestly 01:07 TA: i just feel like i have the worst hangover 01:07 TA: and like 01:08 TA: why am i on prospit of all fuckin 01:08 TA: fuck 01:08 TA: too bright 01:08 TA: my text is too bright too god damn 01:08 TA: but i aint changin it 01:08 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ. It iʃ rather...dazzling, iʃn't it.~ 01:08 TA: wait back up 01:08 TA: i died 01:08 TA: wut? 01:09 TA: oh yea no wait a sec no i was 01:09 TA: fuck 01:09 GT: ~...Indeed.~ 01:09 TA: oh wait no i get it 01:09 GT: ~I can only hope whatever it iʃ that drove yov to...that option iʃ not enovgh to bring yov to it a ʃecond time.~ 01:09 TA: idk bro 01:09 TA: all i remember is like 01:10 TA: after i pulled the trigger 01:10 TA: felt like all my problems were fuckin done for like 01:10 TA: 2 seconds 01:10 TA: and now im over here with a fuckin hangover worse than fuckin 01:10 TA: getting earfucked with barbwire 01:11 GT: ~Yov have qvite the colorfvl vocabvlary, do yov not?~ 01:11 TA: man stfu ive had a rough however long its been 01:11 TA: i dont even 01:12 GT: ~Oh no no, yov miʃvnderʃtand. I don't mind at all. And I ʃvppoʃe after the day yov've had yov have the right to aʃ mvch profanity aʃ yov chooʃe to vtter.~ 01:12 TA: oh aight 01:12 TA: well 01:13 TA: at this point im just chillin cuz like 01:13 TA: idk 01:13 TA: kinda 01:13 TA: wierd situation to be in ngl 01:13 TA: killing myself 01:13 TA: still alive 01:13 TA: wut 01:13 TA: this game is dumb 01:14 GT: ~Indeed. It iʃ certainly...qvite the experience to die and retvrn aʃ if nothing ever happened.~ 01:14 TA: idk dude 01:14 GT: ~In any caʃe, I wovld not worry. We have dealt with a player being ʃtranded on the moonʃ before, and I am ʃvre we can do it again.~ 01:14 TA: aight well 01:15 TA: ill try not to do any heart shit in the meantime 01:15 TA: and get everyone killed 01:15 GT: ~Why do yov ʃay that?~ 01:15 TA: oh idk 01:15 TA: deathguy denizen said ill be the doom of my session or whatever 01:15 TA: blew up my own planet 01:15 TA: fucked everything up 01:15 TA: i guess ill just like 01:16 TA: scribble as hard as i can on my character sheet in hopes of my title coming off 01:16 GT: ~I wovld adviʃe againʃt that. Tampering with one'ʃ character ʃheet withovt the vʃe of ʃhenanicite iʃ never good.~ 01:17 TA: ((we might be on soon keep an eye out)) 01:17 GT: ~And one ʃhovld never give vp hope! Take thiʃ declaration aʃ a challenge! Do the beʃt that yov can and prove yovr Denizen wrong!~ 01:17 TA: i need some of that shit 01:18 GT: ~...Well, yov were certainly in poʃeʃʃion of qvite a lot of it for a ʃhort period of time, if yov'll pardon my ʃlightly morbid hvmor.~ 01:19 GT: ~Vnleʃʃ yov mean hope, in which caʃe I'm not ʃvre what to tell yov.~ 01:19 TA: nah man 01:19 TA: hope is bullshit 01:19 TA: i need shenanirock or whatever it is 01:19 TA: fragglerock 01:19 GT: ~ʃhenanicite iʃ the technical term.~ 01:20 TA: henceforth 01:20 TA: it shall be known as stupidstone 01:20 GT: ~Hahaha. I approve of thiʃ moniker.~ 01:23 TA: damn right you do 01:23 TA: now uh 01:23 TA: squiggleguy 01:23 TA: im gonna fuckin sleep this wicked deathover off 01:23 GT: ((oh no)) 01:23 GT: ((is it going to happen)) 01:23 TA: ((what)) 01:24 GT: ((is ryspor going to be called squiggles IN GAME)) 01:24 TA: ((by fate probably)) 01:24 GT: ((dear god)) 01:25 GT: ~I wovld adviʃe againʃt that, actvally. Now that yov lack a dreamʃelf, yov will be taken to the realm of the dreambvbbleʃ while aʃleep.~ 01:25 GT: ~ʃvffice it to ʃay they are not a pleaʃant experience.~ 01:25 TA: damnit 01:25 TA: sleeping anyway fuck you 01:25 TA: fuck this game 01:25 TA: fuck everything 01:25 TA: fuck 01:26 GT: ~...I know it'ʃ hard, Fate.~ 01:26 GT: ~And I am ʃo very ʃorry yov had to go throvgh thiʃ, if it'ʃ any comfort. I wovld not wiʃh thiʃ game vpon anyone.~ 01:26 GT: ~Of covrʃe, given the alternative of ʃvdden and certain death, perhapʃ it iʃ all worth it in the end.~ 01:29 TA: yea well 01:29 TA: i guess well all see 01:32 GT: ~That iʃ the hope, yeʃ!~ 01:35 TA: ugh 01:37 GT: ~Ahaha. Apologieʃ.~ 01:37 GT: ~Aʃpiration?~ 01:37 GT: ~Deʃire?~ 01:37 TA: no 01:37 TA: stop 01:37 TA: its just so cheerie 01:37 TA: cheery 01:37 TA: cherry 01:37 TA: fuck 01:37 GT: ~Haha.~ 01:37 TA: god 01:38 GT: I could remove the quirk, if that's any better. 01:38 TA: its a little better but like 01:38 GT: Good lord, I feel so...NAKED. 01:38 TA: i cant stare at this screen anymore naked dude 01:38 TA: eyes are fuckin 01:38 TA: exploding 01:38 TA: stabbing my brain with cocks armed with bayonettes 01:38 TA: twisting for good measure 01:38 TA: this is like 01:38 TA: a friendship aneurysm 01:39 GT: Oh dear. 01:39 GT: Not one of those. 01:39 TA: closing eyes now bye 01:39 TA: tryunf tu 01:39 TA: clfas scrn 01:39 TA: dmni 01:39 GT: I'll be here if you need to talk, Fate! 01:39 TA: fu 01:39 TA: ((i can poast)) 01:39 GT: ((kk)) -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 01:40 -- -- gregariousTroubadour GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --